Death at Durmstrang
by Aleskris
Summary: -HGRW & HPGW- Hermione decides to spend Winter Break at Durmstrang with Krum. Ron is insanely jealous although he won't admit it. When Hermione doesn't return, he decides to do something about it. Meanwhile, who is hooking up at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own the characters in Harry Potter. Oh well.

Chapter 1

Hermione scowled into the Gryffindor fire, a sealed envelope on the mahogany table beside her. Viktor Krum had invited her to spend Christmas Break with him at Durmstrang. She had hesitantly accepted, knowing by accepting Viktor's offer she was throwing away the opportunity of spending her second to last year at Hogwarts _at_ Hogwarts. With Ron. And Harry.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Ron snatched her reply of acceptance off the table. "No, Ron! That's none of your business! Don't read it!"

But Ron just laughed at her distress. Hermione turned to Harry. "Tell him to give that back!"

Ron broke the seal and took out the letter. Hermione made a lunge for him but missed. He read aloud:

_Dear Viktor,_

_I would be delighted to spend Christmas Break with you at Durmstrang. I'm impressed that you were even able to pull enough strings to allow me to visit the hidden Durmstrang. Guess being Viktor Krum, world-famous Quidditch star has its advantages. And the fact that you'll be wiping my memory afterward..._

_I'll be looking forward to seeing you!_

_Ever Yours, _

Hermione 

Ron finished reading, his face white with rage. "How long have you been writing to _him_?? I guess we weren't important enough to know about your _Viktor_! And you're going to leave us in our ALMOST LAST YEAR at Hogwarts for Krum???! I–"

He paused to take a breath, giving Hermione time to interject.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you reading this! I knew you'd get all worked up about it without giving me a chance to explain!" Her face was similarly white as Ron's as she stomped up the stairs into the girl's dorm.

Ron grunted in anger. "How _dare_ she go to Durmstrang at Christmas?"

"Why do you care so much?" Harry asked Ron. Crimson red creeped over the white of Ron's complexion. "Because– Krum's up to something, I know he is!"

Harry took one last look at his Divinations homework he had been working on before Ron and Hermione's outbursts.

"C'mon Ron, let's go get some sleep." Ron reluctantly stomped up the stairs behind Harry and laid down in his bed.

Harry fell asleep listening to soft mutterings that night.


	2. Pecan Pie and Viktor Krum

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, which would make me J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing these stories, I'd be writing the real thing.

Chapter 2

The next few days were h-e-double hockey sticks for Harry. Some periods he walked to classes with Ron, others with Hermione. They both refused to say a single word to one another.

Hermione spent her lunches in the library, eating and reading at the same time. Ron spent his lunches across from Harry, angrily muttering the entire time. It seemed like Ron never stopped muttering these days.

"– in the library," Ron was muttering at the moment. "Where she first met her _Viktor_," he continued sarcastically.

Harry just rolled his eyes and resumed conversation with Dean Thomas, who sat beside him on his right.

"Can't believe it's finally Winter Break! Sure has taken a while to get here..." Dean said quickly as he shoved some steak into his mouth. "I'm going home to go skiing! The train comes to get us after we finish dinner."

Dean started buttering a roll. "I can't wait! So what are you gonna do for Winter Break, Harry?"

Harry knew what he would be doing. He was staying at Hogwarts with Ron... listening to Ron gripe would be the most truthful answer.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts," he said instead. "Me 'n Ron will probably mess around some."

Harry glanced at Ron, who was scowling down at his pecan pie. If looks could kill, the pecan pie would be dead meat. I mean... pie.

"Ron, look," said Harry. "Dumbledore's about to talk." Harry turned towards the head table in the front of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore's half-moon spectacles glinted as he began to talk. "Doubtless, many of you are antsy to be aboard the Hogwarts Express. But first I would like to introduce to you, for some of you the second time, Viktor Krum."

A/N: Sorry it's so short! The next one will be at least a little bit longer, I promise!


	3. Viktor Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

Chapter 3

The applause was wild, mostly from the first and second years, who had missed the Triwizard Cup. Ron looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Dumbledore lifted his hands up and the doors swung open. "The train is here. You may stop to admire the Durmstrang ship on your way. Those of you staying, then... stay. Those of you going, then... go."

Students poured out the door as Ron and Harry watched. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione fighting her way into the Great Hall amidst the steady stream of students.

He turned and noticed Ron had noticed Krum notice Hermione, who noticed only the crowd of students she finally succeeded in pushing her way through.

"Herm-ninny!" said Krum as he walked down the aisle between the long tables. Hermione looked up to see Krum and smiled. They met in the middle of the tables and hugged, simply a friendly embrace. Although Ron obviously did not think so.

Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Harry, diagonally across from Ron. "They make a nice couple, don't you think?" she said, the light reflecting merrily in her green eyes as she watched the two exit the Great Hall.

"Shut up Ginny! He's no good for her! He's up to something. I can feel it!"

With that, he stood up and turned towards the doors. "I think I'll go and tickle the statue of St. Elmer. And then I'll see what Peeves is up to. And then –"His words became inaudible as he exited the Great Hall.

Ginny turned to Harry. "He likes her, you know." "Huh? Who?" was Harry's brilliant reply.

"Ron. Likes Hermione." Ginny insisted. But Harry just snorted. "Ron? And Hermione? They get on each other's nerves more then anything. And besides, Ron would have told me."

"I don't think he knows it himself." Was her answer.

A/N: I know, I know, I promised it would be longer. I'm sorry! I'm not making any promises, but _maybe_ the next one will be longer.


	4. An UnPeaceful Ship

Disclaimer: It sure would be nice to own Harry Potter. But I don't.

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Hermione was aboard the Durmstrang ship with Krum. She watched Hogwarts fade away as the ship rose higher and higher into the sky.

Krum stood beside her, looking over the ship's rail. "It's amazing," said Hermione, gesturing towards the view. Krum grunted a "Yeah."

"So… how's school?" Hermione questioned, trying to get a conversation going. But "Okay," was all Krum said.

Hermione didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything at all. It had never been this difficult or this awkward when she had sent and received letters.

"So… your boyfriend was mad you chose to come?" Hermione was shocked at Krum's sudden words. "Boyfriend?? What are you talking about?"

Krum looked uncomfortable now that he had gotten the question out in the air. "Uh… you know… that redhead. With the freckles."

"Ron?? Ron's not my boyfriend! Where did you get that idea?" If Krum had looked uncomfortable before, that was nothing as to what he was feeling now.

"He… he was just so angry that you were leaving with me. And you guys were trying not to look at each other so hard. And… I don't know, I just sort of got the feeling that…"

Hermione stood, unmoving, taking it all in. Was it possible…? Then whirling around with a swish of her robes, she said, "Show me to my room. I wish to be alone."

Krum scowled but obliged. After he showed her to her room, he went back out on deck to do some thinking himself. When he had invited her to spend Christmas Break with him, he hadn't factored in the redhead. Now what?

The last thing Krum saw was a flash of red light before he fell stunned to the floor.

Hermione lay sprawled on her bed, taking everything in. She now knew the truth. Both Viktor and Ron had feelings for her. The question was whom _she_ had feelings for.

Krum was a championship quidditch player, he was thoughtful and quiet. He received excellent marks in school and had hundreds of fan clubs.

Ron, on the other hand… was Ron. He spoke before thinking and was sometimes thoughtless. He was terribly unorganized and too lazy to receive excellent marks. But… he was also fiercely loyal, and protective. And he always-

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts as the lock on her bedroom door turned. She stared as the door handle turned. Reaching for her wand on instinct, she watched the door slowly open. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw who was entering her room.

A/N: Who do you think was coming in her bedroom? And cheers for me, it was much longer this time!


	5. Invisibility Cloaks and Firebolts

Disclaimer: If some loser honestly thinks I own Harry Potter, please say so.

Chapter 5

"Stay back!" Hermione warned the robed figure, pointing her wand at him. "Say goodnight, mudblood," the figure said coldly.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" All of the sudden Ron appeared in the bedroom, the invisibility cloak dropped to the floor.

Hermione gasped. "Ron?!" Then, chaos erupted. As the robed figure lifted his wand, Hermione glimpsed the Death mark on his forearm. The Death Eater shot a stunning spell at Hermione who conjured a force field with her wand, blocking the attack.

Ron yelled, "Effus Minimus!" hitting the Death Eater square in the chest, causing him to shrink to about the size of a pea.

Hermione turned to Ron. "What's happening?!" "I'll tell you what's happening!" Ron spit out angrily. "Your mate Viktor betrayed you! He's probably been planning this for months now. And you fell right into his trap!"

Hermione looked defeated, her eyes sad. "You're right, Ron. He did betray me." Ron softened at her words. "Look… I'm sorry, Hermione. For… the way I've been acting towards you. And… what's happened."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you. I should have listened to you." They looked at each other. "Ron? …how did you…why did you…" Hermione trailed off.

"Why am I here?" Ron asked. "Well… I was tickling St. Elmer's statue. And it made me remember that time he sneezed on you. And that made me realize I couldn't let you leave with us on such bad terms. If anything were to happen to you…" Ron felt his ears go red.

"So I grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and his Firebolt – that thing flies like the wind! – and caught up with you in no time. The only –"

Ron and Hermione both jumped as they heard an explosion from above. "Oh no! We have to get out of here!"

Ron threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them just as the door opened a second time.

A/N: OK, so what, it's short. Too bad! I'll try and make the next one longer… maybe. You know how my promises with stories are by now. So: who's entering the room this time? Tell me who you think.


End file.
